lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Nester
Alice is a shy young woman who loves her brother and is also kind to everyone she comes into contact with. While she has no interest in becoming a lawyer, she does take the time out to visit the people of the firm, her brother included to sit down and converse with them whenever she finds the time to. She especially likes speaking with the female workers because she feels she can relate to a lot of the topics they discuss when guys aren't around. Alice likes making friends with generally anyone and she's rarely ever shown being angry. In fact, she's got quite a quirky personality but enjoys the relatively normal things like reading, though it is manga which proves that she's a kid at heart even though she's an adult. She loves art, therefore paints and draws a lot of things and is often seen carrying a sketchpad with her everywhere she goes just in case she gets inspired. Alice enjoys listening to music as well. All kinds of music in fact so long as it doesn't suck. And when appropriate, she does like to go out and have fun but kind of shy about it since she's not a wild kind of girl. For three years of her life, Alice had remained in a coma due to a car accident that involved her being run over by an a former employee of her family's law firm. During the course of those years, her body never physically aged to where it should've been so instead of appearing to be the age she is now, her body makes her look as if she is still fifteen years old, the exact age she'd been when she'd gotten into that accident. So some people have a little trouble taking her seriously when she speaks to them because to them, she looks like a child or a teenager when she's in reality an adult. She never shows it but it does bother her. Kind of like how her brother is overprotective of her because of what'd happened to her. She wants her space but he doesn't trust giving it to her and therefore she feels a bit smothered. In short, he treats her as if she's still a child and she hates it. Deep down, she does have a little bit of fear that the man who hurt her is still alive and might come after her but despite that lingering fear, she doesn't allow it to rule her life and continues to live and move forward. Appearance Allison is 5’6’’ with long wavy dirty blonde hair that stops just below her back and silver grey colored eyes that can sometimes appear sky blue in different shades of lighting.. Due to her being in a coma for the length of time that she was in, she’d developed very pale colored skin that would almost cause people to believe that she is anemic when she is not and just gives off the appearance of someone who is sickly. She has a simple figure, weighing at 100lbs, has a fair bust size, ranging at a B cup and is noticeably known for wearing her old school uniform which is an allover black long sleeved sweater, black pleated skirt that stops above her knees, knee high stockings with black suede shoes. She does however where other attire as well for casual settings. History Allison Nester was born in Tokyo, Japan to parents Allyson Nester (formerly Namakazie) and Ronald Nester along with an older brother Ran Tazawa. For practically all of her life even up to her parents' deaths, she was always taken care of by her brother Ran who was put in charge of keeping an eye on her to make sure she did everything she was supposed to do before being allowed to do anything recreational. Her and Ran share the same mother but not the same father, making her Ran's half sister and her father his stepfather when their mother married him. Ronald was a successful lawyer that worked at The Law Offices of Takatori & Nester, a kind man who interacted with all of his employees, taking an interest in anything they did, asking how their day was going so far, things like that. Allyson worked there as a receptionist and at first only thought of Ronald as a friend for she had this rule when it came to dating in the workplace. Something she refused to do because of how rumors could start in the office. But she later came to find him as a very nice man and he enjoyed being with her and getting to know her son so they eventually started dating and married one another later on. Allison was born when Ran was five years old and because Ronald was her father, she of course took his last name but Ran did not, deciding to keep the last name he had even though he never knew his own father who had left their mother when she was pregnant with him years ago. Things were going good for awhile. She was a happy child, enjoyed being around her brother and her parents whenever they had time to be home with for a change. In short, she really didn't have any problems that she would have to complain about. At least not at a young age anyway. When she'd gotten older she'd realized that their parents pretty much put work first more than they did their own children but that didn't mean she didn't know they loved them. Allison knew that but she would've liked it if they were home more. The reason behind that was because the law firm they worked for was going under a financial crisis and practically everyone was stressed trying to figure out what to do. The company was itself was coming up short and workers were getting paid less than what they should've been getting paid for the work they did. Ran was aware a little bit that this was going on but Allison had no clue whatsoever. She just thought that they were working a lot of big cases that required them to be at work more than at home and didn't understand why they couldn't work on some of the cases at home instead of hanging around the office all day. But she never really said much of how she felt about her parents' absence at home and just stayed close to her brother. Things were kept from her for her protection so it comes as no surprise that she didn't know anything. Instead, she and her brother made their own fun. They went to the park, arcade, festivals, you name it, they went. She had friends of her own too that she attended school with and would sometimes give her brother a break and hang out with them but would not be aware that he was close by watching her to make sure she was safe and that no one was trying to harm her. For the longest time, Allison remained oblivious until that one fateful day when her and Ran came home from a festival at the 'Town of Festivals' and discovered their parents dead bodies along with blood splattered all over the walls. Allison was horrified and hysteric and tried to run towards them but Ran had grabbed her and carried her out of the home to get them someplace safe, the culprits that committed the act were still there. They only got away from the house, it didn't necessarily mean they were safe. She demanded that her brother tell her what was going on and why were their parents dead. He told her that the firm was undergoing money problems and that their father's partner Reji was the cause behind those problems. He didn't go into further detail but he did say to her that he didn't think that anyone would go this far over some squandered money. Allison didn't want to believe that this was all about money but that realization became clear when she was ran over by a mysterious limo with Reji secretly riding in it, having followed them to make sure that the entire family was dead. He had no succeeded in successfully killing them all. Ran was not injured but Allison was and the accident had caused her to be placed into a coma. For the next three years, she remained in Jurojin Hospital in the care of doctors watching her around the clock while her brother took it upon himself to make the man who did this to her and their parents pay. The firm had fallen down completely with Reji in charge and to fix everything that the man had done, Allison's brother had taken on a job to become an assassin for hire in order to make money to pay for her medical bills. The doctors had told him time and again that he needed to make the decision on whether or not if he was going to eventually decide to pull the plug because she was still not showing signs of ever waking up. But he would always tell them no and that his sister was a fighter and that she would wake up. By the time she did, she was eighteen years old, having opened her eyes for the first time in three years and the face she'd waken up to was her brother sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. She was not aware of anything he'd done within the course of the three years but was just glad to see her big brother. She'd lost a little bit of her memory in the process but one thing she couldn't forget is seeing her dead parents. Because she was in a coma for so long, her body had stopped growing the older she became so she woke up basically with the body of a fifteen year old. After she'd awakened, she remained in the hospital for just a little bit longer, the doctors doing last minute tests before allowing her to be released into her brother's care. The law firm their parents worked for had gotten back up on its feet and Ran hired back all of the old employees that'd gotten fired or just quit during the time that Reji took over everything. The firm had been renamed to The Law Offices of Tazawa & Nester and though her brother had told her he'd hoped that she'd decide to come work at the firm with him, she wasn't going to pressure her but did wanted to keep something in the name to remind them of their parents and what they worked so hard to fix. Allison was fine with that as well as glad when released from the hospital. She went back to school, having to go back three grades to make up from the time she'd missed while in a coma. Most of the friends she'd had when she was fifteen had moved away or have forgotten about her. It was a little lonely at first but she managed to make new friends. She was a people person despite being a little shy. And her brother was a bit overprotective of her as well. He wanted to know where she was going and what time she'd be back anytime she went somewhere by herself and he was too busy working and going to school at Todai to go with her. As irritating as it was, she knew that her brother was just worried that the man who'd hurt her might still be alive and come back to finish the job. But according to the rumors around the office, many believed him to be dead. He could still be alive but Allison refused to let that cause her to be afraid to go anywhere. She does find the time to visit the office and her brother when she wasn't busy with school. She'd gotten into such hobbies like reading manga and art for she always has a sketchpad on her where she goes and the moment she gets inspired, she has to draw right then and there. However, due to her physical appearance, many do not take her seriously. She managed to finish out her high school years by attending T-A Private Girls Academy, took the entrance exam for Todai and passed it on her first try. She's now twenty years old, still looks fifteen but tries doesn't let that bother her too much, she's a first year student at Todai University and is going for her art degree. She is trying to find a place of her own that's affordable whenever she manages to find a job since she's tired of staying in a hotel. Granted she loves her brother but a hotel room is not a suitable place to say live when you have to pay people for every day you stay there. That and she wants to show him that she'll be just fine living on her own. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Allison Gallery alice_nester.png alice_nester1.png alice_nester.JPG|Original design idea for Allison. Trivia *Allison's character design was based off of Ran Fujimiya's sister Aya Fujimiya from the Weiss Cruez series. Also See *Ran Tazawa *Todai University *List of Todai University Students